cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmaline Wilcox
Emmaline Wilcox (October 30, 1970) is one of Emma's false identities, which she uses on the internet. Biography "Emmaline" rarely reveals her real name online. She has screen names on most of the popular social networking sites, usually puns on "Auntie Em" or "Dial M For Murder." For years she just went by M, but now she calls herself Em in public places. If she corresponds enough with anyone to consider them a friend, she'll tell them her name is Emma. (Emma set this up so that Ryan could talk about her, albeit as someone he talks to online.) She claims to have been born in 1975, and openly talks about living in Idaho, though she doesn't say which city. She never tells anyone her full first name or her surname, but anyone who spends enough time and legally dubious effort can find it. The one exception is Facebook, which she keeps completely unconnected from the rest of her online activities (except to people who have pried enough to find it). It has details about her life, including her city, her "real" age, several schools that she went to, and a network of people she went to school with. (Legal records exist for nearly every aspect of Emmaline's life, and Emma adds more all the time. Everything Emma does with one of Emmaline's screen names is routed through a server in Idaho, and appears to have an Idaho IP address.) Emmaline moved a lot due to custody conflicts between her divorced parents, so there are several schools. (Emma set up Emmaline's schools carefully. She found schools where a Latina student of the right age attended for one or two years then transferred somewhere else. Emmaline's Facebook network is mostly made up of people who added her when they saw they had a school in common, and vaguely remembered someone who looked like her.) Emmaline is involved with the fandom for "Cop In A Hospital." While she has written some fanfic for it, she's more well known for complaining about people who nitpick the show's realism, especially when it comes to police procedure. She's gotten into several arguments with people who mention inaccuracies, and generally keeps arguing until confronted with facts. (This is Emma's way of goading people into ranting about the inaccuracies that annoy her.) She's also involved with the fandom for "Angaria, Contraria, and a toclafane," which is set in Los Angeles. She posts often about how the show sparked her love for Los Angeles, which she plans to visit and eventually move to when she can afford it. (Emma uses this as an excuse for talking to and befriending a disproportionate number of people from Los Angeles. She likes to talk to people Ryan knows. She doesn't actually like "Angaria, Contraria, and a toclafane.") Her longest fanfiction is an unfinished work in progress series that crosses over "James Bond" and "Men In Black," and focuses on the adventures of J, K, Q, and an original female character named M who becomes romantically involved with J. (Emma wrote this to make sure that no one would ever take Emmaline seriously.) It's an open secret that Emmaline is in love with a cop in Los Angeles whom she talks to on a regular basis. They openly flirt over every social networking site they have in common. (This is Ryan's last line of defense when people pry into his love life, and his excuse for why he's evasive about it in the first place. He can claim that he's involved with someone online, and was embarrassed to admit it.) Notes This article is a... wait, it's not a stub? How did that happen? Category:Characters